In a component mounting process for mounting electronic component on a substrate, the substrate is positioned and held under a state that a lower surface side is supported by a bottom reception part. As a bottom reception system of the substrate, a bottom reception pin system is widely used that a plurality of bottom reception pins are allowed to abut on the lower surface of the substrate so that the substrate is supported. As an arrangement method of the pins in the bottom reception pin system, a method is used in which a plurality of self-supported type support pins (the bottom reception pins) are fixed to a support frame (a bottom reception base) by a magnetic force of a magnet in place of a usual method in which a bottom reception base is used that has a pin attaching holes formed in the shape of a grid (for instance, see patent literature 1). Thus, the support pins can be advantageously properly arranged so as to meet component which require bottom receptions in the substrate without a restriction of arranged positions of the pin attaching holes.